Blood Sharing
by xoxbreyoxo
Summary: Klaus doesn't know why he and Caroline have never blood shared while intimate. There are some dark moments, but nothing that wasn't shown/implied on the show. KlausxCaroline


**Author's Note: **Horrible title for a spur of the moment story. This struck me last week, and I finished it while in bed with a busted knee. Not sure it's any good, but I like the idea. What do you think?

**Disclaimer:** Not my characters, just my sandbox :)

* * *

><p>Klaus and Caroline had been together for months now, and while the thousand year old hybrid could certainly not complain about the physical aspects of their relationship, he did have one qualm. He had taken the blonde on every flat surface, horizontal and vertical, of the New Orleans compound, in nearly every position imaginable, and yet they hadn't submitted to their basal vampiric instincts. They'd exchanged emotional declarations, submitted their bodies to one another time and time again, stood by one another's sides against her friends in Virginia and those who challenged him in Louisiana, and proven their loyalty and devotion in numerous ways—emotionally and physically—and yet he had never known the bliss of her fangs slicing through the paper thin skin of his throat and into his carotid.<p>

Blood sharing was an important, integral part of any vampiric relationship. Not one that Klaus himself had ever been particularly inclined to partake in, but hew as now and didn't understand why Caroline didn't seem to want to take this step in _their_ relationship. And he found himself offended, hurt even, at the thought that he may not mean as much to the baby vampire as she did to him. The hybrid rationalized to himself that, perhaps, she simply didn't understand and grasp the importance, the sanctity the act. Which wouldn't have bothered him quite so much if he didn't know, _for fact_, that the beast inside her was craving it.

He had seen the blood flood into the veins of her cheeks, had felt the pinpricks of her fangs skim along his shoulder just before she exploded around him. But she always took her incredible control to another level altogether, breathing through the bloodlust until they came down from their mutual physical highs and she had dropped a kiss to his lips before scampering to the fridge for a bag of B positive to sate the craving. Her control was maddening, but the fact that she even _wanted_ to control that particular desire was frustrating and it was what kept him awake at night, questioning what more he should be giving the girl who held his heart in her hands, to make her give herself over to their relationship completely.

No small part of this frustration stemmed from Klaus' own desire to sink his double fangs into the creamy skin of Caroline's slender throat as he lost himself in her body. The man in him wanted all he could get of the blood and her entire being. The wolf in him needed to know that she submitted to him completely, even if he would forever consider her without equal, superior to even he himself. And the vampire in him was starved for the pure, open connection forged by a lover's blood crossing lips and filling mouths as bodies crest in ecstasy. He needed the complete connection to Caroline, no matter what insecurities such a desire brought to light. She was his, as he was hers and the natural next step was to take one another into their very beings. But Klaus knew that this was one desire he could not take, it had to be offered to him by the blonde in question. Not only because his bite would cause her excruciating pain without his curing blood in her system, but because he needed her to commit to the connection.

He's only ever entered her dreams to share beautiful places they would one day visit, never to glean information from the young vampire. It had never been necessary—the girl was an open book and was generally happy to share nearly anything with him. He just didn't know how to bring up the topic without bringing about her blasted insecurities. So he waited for her to curl further into his embrace and for her eyelids to begin to flutter. Pulling his arms tighter around his lover, he let his mind reach out and embrace hers.

Caroline was already dreaming of him, of their first night in New Orleans so the mood was set. Klaus delicately led the dream forward, not altering anything until he had her laid out on the dining room table and was buried deep inside her glorious heat. When he felt her delicate fangs graze his shoulder he growled lightly, mimicking the action with his blunt teeth on her creamy skin before pulling back to meet her eye. Caroline was breathing through her bloodlust, the veins pulsing beneath her blue eyes.

"Have at it, love. There is nothing stopping her. You are _glorious,_" his voice is think with desire while he tries to coax her to act on her instincts and embrace her true nature, but he falls silent at the panic in her eyes.

She stills below him, pulling away while her head violently from side to side. "No…no! Get off me…I can't….I can't breathe…" He pulls out of her instantaneously, trying to pull her into his arms, wanting to calm her. He reaches out for her when the dreamscape flutters out of focus.

He gazes around quickly, turning back toward the quivering girl only to see her old bedroom before him. Caroline is motionless on the bed in front of him, a dark haired man laying turned away at her side and the metallic scent of clotted blood lingers in the air. She lurches up with a gasp, her hand flying to the bleeding wound on her neck. The panic is palpable and her heartbeat is deafening even from across the room. It dawns on him then that this Caroline is human. The blonde before him sweeps her eyes around the room, seeking out an escape. She rises quietly, tip toeing toward the door, only to be cut off by the vampire Klaus now recognizes as the elder Salvatore. She pleads with him, hits him with a lamp and dives across the bed to try and run passed the smarmy vampire only for him to throw her down on the bed. Damon tackles her to the bed and Klaus jumps forward, ready to kill the vampire but only manages to grasp at air as he is only an observer in this dream.

Caroline screams as Damon pins her down, compelling her into silent compliance. The hybrid is murderous as he watches his girl fall limp as the man atop her settles between her thighs. He wants to retch when Damon whispers to her before pulling the fly down on his jeans and tearing the lacy panties from her hips. She lets out a subdued moan as the two begin a vicious rhythm. Klaus grinds his teeth as she throws her head back, growling when he sees Damon rear back before tearing into the pulse point under the thin creamy skin of her throat, his nails tear into his palms when Caroline lets out a pained cry that is immediately muffled by Damon's hand clamped across her mouth.

The centuries old hybrid understands now. Understands why Caroline would panic at the thought of biting him while being intimate. The dream fades again, clearing on another vision of Damon and Caroline, her hair braided across the front and the vampire whispering in her ear from behind. She settles against his chest trustingly, lovingly. And his fangs tear her throat open again. He falls away and as Caroline collapses face down in the lawn Klaus can see still open bites across her back through the open knit of her sweater. Damon had ravaged her body, had terrorized her psyche. In the memory, Stefan checks her pulse and leaves her laying there. Elena finds her later and Caroline begins to hyperventilate.

The memories are tearing at a part of his heart that Klaus had thought long dead—the whole lot of them let Damon terrorize her like this? And later, he knew she changed alone, having to regain these memories on her own. He's always known Caroline had inherent strength, but he was floored facing all she'd been through. Slowly disengaging his mind from the baby vampire's, Klaus regains consciousness. He gently roused Caroline from her dreams by stroking a hand through her hair and dropping feather light kisses across her face. Blinking slowly, she looked shyly up at him through her lashes, knowing that he saw everything she just dreamt.

"Oh, sweetheart…why didn't you just tell me? I never would have pushed you, Caroline. You know that…" His tone was apologetic and more remorseful than she's ever heard him. He stopped talking, dropping his lips against the crown of her head and murmuring silently.

"I had nothing to do with you, Klaus. You didn't know; you didn't do anything wrong," she finally answered, pulling her arms tighter around herself. Klaus' eyes tightened around her small body as well, as he tried to make her feel protected, safe. "You didn't know…"

"It isn't always like that. It should _never _have been like that for you, love."

Caroline reared up then, meeting his gaze with a raised brow. "Like you have never fed on a girl during sex? Or against their will…compelled or not…"

His gaze dropped then, almost ashamed as he took in her words from her perspective. He knew he couldn't disagree with her. But it was different for it to happen to Caroline. For her to have gone through something like that as a _human_ and still have her brightness, her light…it astonished the hybrid.

"None of them were _you_," was the only reply he could come up with. "I don't give a damn about anyone I've fed on—you know that. But _you,_ Caroline, don't deserve to have gone through that. Not when blood sharing should be a glorious experience between to vampires…"

"You're not a vampire, technically," the blonde pointed out, trying to skirt the topic. His only response, a raised brow. He watched as her spirit fell momentarily before she continued in a small voice, "I'm sorry."

"What the bloody hell are you apologizing for?!" The roar escaped before Klaus could even think to contain it.

"That I can't give that to you. You…you give me so much, Klaus. And it seems like such a pathetic thing for me to not be able to do…"

"It is completely understandable, love. I would never have approached the subject, had I known…" Dropping a kiss atop her head, he settled down against the headboard, ready to drop the subject when her body language shifts.

"Hell with this. I am _not_ broken. I…I can do anything I want to do…" Before her words registered with him, the girl had settled astride her lover. Caroline attacked his mouth with a bruising kiss and rocked her hips tentatively against his lap. The slight movement pulled a heady moan from the hybrid while his tongue pushed into her mouth. Clothes were pulled off by anxious hands until they were bare and the baby vampire settled down in Klaus' lap again, impaling herself on his stiff member. He let Caroline set the rhythm, knowing she needed the control if she was going to take on this fear.

She moaned loudly, the sound music to his ears as he dragged his lips from her mouth and toward her earlobe, nipping with lips only before sucking the soft flesh into his mouth. Caroline's hips stuttered against his, and he knew she was close. Pulling back, he loosed a growl when he watched the blood flow into her eyes as she threaded a hand into the curls at the back of his head. With a yank from the blonde, his head jerked to the side and his throat is bared for her taking. The baby vampire sucked a deep breath through her nose before lowering her face to the taut flesh of the hybrid's throat. With a delicate rumble in the back of her throat, Caroline sunk her fangs into Klaus' neck and moaned loudly. His hips jerked forward of their own accord, burying himself deeper while his eyes rolled back in ecstasy.

Allowing her vampiric nature to take over, the teen rocked her hips hard while taking large gulps of the intoxicating liquid down her throat. She tugged hard with the hand still buried in Klaus' hair and almost unconsciously yanked his face toward her own shoulder.

"Are you sure, love?" The strained voice barely recognizable as belonging to the centuries old Original. Without pulling away from his throat, Caroline delivered another harsh pull, effectively burying his face in the crook of her neck and pausing until she felt his double fangs press against her supple flesh. With a quick _crunch_ his teeth were buried in the creamy skin and her blood poured into his mouth. He let out a loud moan and Caroline's body tightened impossibly around him and she exploded with a piercing cry. Klaus reared back and watched her face as she panted his name, his blood on her lips. The sight was almost enough to finish him, but the hybrid held off until he pulled his lover's face to meet his in a bruising kiss, with both moaning again at the taste of their blood mingling in their mouths. With a final punishing thrust of his hips, Klaus buried himself in Caroline and felt her flutter around him again as his climax ripped through him.

The pair collapsed heavily onto their sides on the bed and panted for breath they didn't need. When their chests slowed to a normal pace, Klaus threaded his fingers through Caroline's hair again and angled her face towards his own.

"_That_ is how blood sharing should feel," he huffed quietly. Her eyes rolled in good humor as she pressed a kiss to his lips.


End file.
